


Revealed by Mirrored Eyes

by AerisLei



Series: [Not] Your Sacrifice [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, AU from season 3 finale on, Legends, Maidens, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Qrow is ultimately Ruby's father so if that is a deal breaker for you this story isn't for you, Ruby has nightmares, Silver eyed warriors, Visions, myths, semi-faithful to season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: When the world suddenly turns darker and friends are suddenly out of reach... when the gauzy veil of lies is ripped back to reveal the terrifying truth beneath what was believed to be reality - what will Ruby do? When the lines are drawn and she must decide what she stands for - who she fights for - what will she do? What would YOU do? Ruby has always wanted to be a huntress, but she didn't know that her greatest enemies would be people, not Grimm. She has always wanted to protect people - what will she do when she realizes that the only way to protect the people is to cover her own hands in blood, not just the black smoke of Grimm?She fights believing that a single spark of courage can ignite the fires of hope - but the darkness fights back to destroy those flames.The line between truth and lies is perilously thin. The line between peace and war is strained and threatening to snap any day. And the truths that their entire lives are built upon? They aren't immovable truths at all.





	1. Prologue: Goodbye to the Innocence of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of Ruby's personality, and I'm sorry if she seems slightly ooc in this story while I'm doing that. On the other hand, this IS with the understanding that she has actually been through a ton by the time we open the story up.

When allied together  
A threat men display  
Divide them with doubt   
It will all wash away  
  
One spark can incite their hope  
And ignite the hearts of their weary souls  
I will extinguish that flame

Hope is humanity's greatest strength. Hope - it drives them forward. It allows them to surpass their limits and withstand the darkness because they believe that there is light waiting for them on the other side. Humanity is surprisingly tenacious, surviving in circumstances that ought to have broken man's will long ago. But hope can only carry them so far. Your guardians will come, they will stand before the darkness and they will fall, taking humanity's hope with them.

Your smaller, honest soul will be destroyed by the darkness - or corrupted by it. And finally the world will be plunged into a great darkness, the likes of which haven't been seen in centuries. 

Humanity is dividing into factions, splintering rapidly into mistrust and war. It is in times like this that hope is at its weakest. And this time? This time there will be no light to break apart the darkness and bring peace back to the world. 

* * *

 

 

There was one small bonus to the fact that Ruby couldn't manage to sleep the night through these days. That was, it would be easier to make sure she was up at the right hour to slip out of the house before her dad was up and moving. It was a very small bonus though - given the lack of sleep was making her just slightly irritable. Silver eyes skimmed the paper one last time, ensuring it said what she wanted it to.

It didn't, not really. There was no way words on paper could entirely express the depth of the reasons for what she was doing, or the depth of the regret she felt for leaving Yang while she was still healing. But... Ruby couldn't stand the idea of just sitting here, just waiting for the world to collapse around them. They had all lost too much already, and she felt like she had to do something. Maybe she couldn't win, maybe she'd accomplish nothing in the end. But she had to at least try. So, while the words seemed shallow and while they certainly wouldn't express everything she needed them to, they were what she was leaving behind.

Ruby would go to Haven. Ruby would go after Cinder and her allies. Ruby _would_ find a way to avenge Pyrrha's death and make things right. She wouldn't let Haven meet the same fate that Beacon had. They would fix this. They had to. They had to keep moving forward, that was the only way. Or at least, that's what Qrow would have said, and she had to believe he was right. Because sitting in one place stewing on what had gone wrong really only made her feel worse. At least if she was moving, if she was fighting, then she'd have a chance to do some good.

It was easier to mentally work her way through what needed to be done before she left than it was to dwell on the reason she couldn't sleep the night through anymore. So much easier to concentrate on what she would do - on what she _must_ do than it was to think about what had already happened, what she had already failed at.

A sigh escaped her lips as she began to move around the room, going through the motions of making her bed and then changing out of her pajamas into her normal clothes. Ruby hesitated for a second before clasping the cloak around her shoulders and packing away her sleeping clothes. If she did this, there was no going back. She knew that, and even though Ruby knew it was the right thing to do, the idea of leaving without her team at her back was ... well, it was terrifying. But she wouldn't be alone, the remaining members of JNPR had agreed to come with her - wishing to join her crusade against the ones who had led to Pyrrha's death.

There was an hour before the sun would rise, which meant it was time. Ruby knew if she waited any longer she may not beat Taiyang. ... Her father could be a bit of an early riser, after all. That in mind, she left the note sitting in the center of her bed and picked up her backpack. At the last moment Ruby remembered to pull her door shut - to hopefully lengthen the amount of time it would take for her absence to be discovered. And then, it was out into the cold predawn that Ruby stepped.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She whispered, pausing just outside with her back against the door. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I can't just sit here and wait, anymore. I have to do something." Ruby activated her semblance then, scattering into a burst of rose petals and putting distance between herself and her home. In fact, she wouldn't stop until she reached the forest that stood between her and her mother's grave.

* * *

Taiyang carried a plate in one hand carefully and knocked once on Ruby's door - obviously concerned about barging into her room without warning. He waited for a moment, frowning to himself, and then decided she must still be sleeping. So, he pushed the door open to reveal her empty room. The plate dropped to the floor, shattering as it did so.

He bolted down the hall, passing Yang's room - though she didn't look up and he didn't pause. It didn't take Taiyang very long to confirm what he'd already been afraid of - she wasn't outside. And while it was possible that she had gone to Summer's grave he didn't think it was likely. Or at least, he didn't believe it was the whole explanation. He could have gone after her - it was doubtful that Ruby had gotten _that_ far. But he didn't, instead turning around and returning to the house. Yang needed him, as much as he wanted to bring Ruby back home, he had other things to attend to.

Still, after cleaning the mess up from the dropped plate, Tai returned to Ruby's bedroom, intending to look for any hint of where she had gone - and why she'd done it. It was only then that his blue eyes caught on the small piece of paper sitting on the blanket. His gaze skimmed it once, heart sinking slightly as his fears were confirmed. For a second he felt a stab of annoyance at Qrow for having told Ruby about what had happened in the time she'd been unconscious. If he'd just let Taiyang take care of it Ruby would have at least stayed here long enough to completely heal.

I know this is kind of really short notice but I also know that you won't let me go if I just tell you I'm going. I wish I had a better way of saying goodbye, but I'll work with what I have. I love you both so much, and I don't really want to leave you now. But I have to, okay? I won't sit back and wait for something else bad to happen, I'm going to go out there and do everything I can to help make things right. I won't be alone, I promise. I'm going to Mistral, to Haven Academy. Maybe I won't find answers there, but maybe I will. I have to try, and I hope you can understand that. I have to do something, because sitting here thinking about what has already happened isn't helping anyone.

This is goodbye, but only for now, I promise.

Love Ruby

She'd even sketched her emblem at the bottom of the note, Taiyang noted with a saddened expression. Haven, the thought left a slightly sour taste in his mouth. Ruby going to Haven to face those who had taken so much away already. If Qrow had just kept his mouth shut a little longer, this wouldn't have happened.

"What's going on?" Yang asked as he passed her room again. He froze in the doorway, studying her for a long moment. This was the last thing _Yang_ needed, truly, while she was trying to heal. Still, he couldn't lie to her. Instead he crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly for a moment. And then he handed her Ruby's note.

If something there surprised her, she didn't show it. Instead, she just made a soft noise of recognition and handed the paper back to him, turning back towards the window.

* * *

It didn't take her long to reach the forest that led up to the cliff face. Once she reached it, Ruby allowed herself to materialize properly, dismissing her semblance. This part she chose to walk through, taking her time and breathing a little. A huff of irritation escaped as she reached the edge of the forest. She was still breathing harder than she should be. Which meant she was still tiring too fast, and still hadn't entirely recovered from the Fall of Beacon. It was fine though, they would leave Patch and they intended to do that by sea. It would give her body more time to recover without slowing her friends down any.

It was still a little strange to think she was leaving Patch, this time without her father's blessing. But Ruby also knew she couldn't wait for him to be ready to let her go. Besides there was a chance if she stayed here eventually trouble would come calling _here_. Ruby didn't know why thought of that happening haunted her - but it really was possible. She'd caused a lot of trouble, and there were a lot of enemies whose fate hadn't ever been clear after the Fall of Beacon. There were too many unanswered questions - and it was a risk she wasn't willing to take that she was going to bring trouble down on her quiet home while Yang was still healing.

Really there were many reasons to go. But still, Ruby hoped Yang could forgive her for it, hoped that Yang didn't blame her for leaving. She hoped... that Yang wouldn't see it as running away. It wasn't - Ruby knew - she was running towards trouble, not away from it. She and Yang hadn't spoken properly since their brief argument about Blake, and then the more recent one about her wanting to go to Haven. Yang had called it reckless - and it was, Ruby supposed. But that wasn't going to stop her from doing what she had to do.

The last of those thoughts scattered from her mind though as she finally reached the place that she sought. This place was the only thing she had left of her mother - this place and scant few pictures and memories. This place was what she would have to leave behind as they traveled to Anima - to Haven Academy. This place, the very last hold out of her childhood.

"Hi mom." Her voice sounded just slightly strangled, perhaps thick with tears. Most people would find it silly, speaking at the edge of a cliff, watching the sunrise. Talking to a stone but Ruby never really had. And while Taiyang hadn't ever entirely understood why she did it, he'd never indicated that she should stop, either. "I don't... I don't know when I'll be able to visit again. I think... dad's probably going to be really mad at me, this time. But I have to do this. This is my path, this is my choice. I..." She was quiet for a moment. Talking to Summer often cleared her mind and steadied her when she'd finally made a choice, but today it only seemed to make her heart race. It was probably the finality of this all, Ruby reasoned. "I have to go to Mistral. I can't just stay here and wait and see what happens next. ... You understand that, don't you?" Ruby worried at her lip slightly. "Beacon fell. My friend Pyrrha is dead, Yang got hurt really... really badly, and Ozpin is missing, too. Uncle Qrow said a lot of things I don't really understand yet, but I'm sure I will, in time." She was, at that. "I'm scared mom. I don't think I've ever been this scared before. But I'm not going to let that stop me, okay? I'm going to make things right. We're going to Haven Academy to try and stop it from meeting the same fate as Beacon."

Ruby began to turn away from the grave, and spotted her friends coming - Nora was waving. She paused for just a second, gaze returning to the stone. "I love you mom. I'll come back when I can."

Only then did she turn away full and close the space between herself and the others. "Ready?" It was Jaune, who spoke up.

Ruby nodded, and a bright smile broke across her face. "Ready as I'll ever be." She paused. "Haven's a long way to go."  
"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune responded.  
"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby found herself asking despite the fact that they'd had this conversation already.  
"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren started.  
"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora finished, easily.  
"Then let's get started."

 


	2. Chapter 1: We Must Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Ruby left Patch with JNR. In the months since they've seen a lot. The story picks up just before the opening of Volume 4.

"It's kinda nice to be able to stay at an inn for once." Nora announced, dramatically falling onto one of the beds in the room.  
"I can agree with that sentiment." Ren admitted, sitting down with far more grace.  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a real bed." Jaune agreed easily.  
"For sure." Ruby agreed with a bit of a laugh.

Beds tonight, and then a job tomorrow. Some large Grimm had been tormenting this village, and while they had hunted down some of the smaller ones, tomorrow they sought the big one. While they were doing that the blacksmith would be working on Jaune’s new weapon and armor. Ruby knew that was estimated to be done the day after tomorrow - and then they would be able to leave, to continue on their way to Mistral proper.

Ultimately they’d get to sleep in beds two nights in a row - a luxury they hadn’t been afforded in some time. Ruby laid back on the bed quietly, stretching her small form out a little before curling onto her side to look at the others in the room. "So tomorrow..."

"Well, tomorrow we hunt down the Geist." Ren spoke up after a moment.  
"Finding it may be a real pain." Jaune muttered. "Where do you even look for something like that?"  
"We'll figure it out." Ruby's voice was confident.

Sure, they couldn't always rely on luck and they couldn't always be in the right place at the right time, but with some work Ruby really was confident that they would find what they were looking for. Sure, it may take most of the day, but a Grimm like that... there couldn't be that many places it was hiding, right? Right. Ruby was going to stick to that until she was proven wrong.

"Anyway with how often it hits the village, it can't be that far away." Ruby reasoned, "So we look around for places something like that could hide within a relatively easy travel radius."  
"You make it sound so easy."  
"Well it is." Jaune responded. "In... theory at least."  
"In practice..." It was Ren who continued, then shrugged. "But Ruby's right, we'll still figure it out."

Ruby flashed the black haired man a smile. Ren was a nice, calming presence. It was a stark contrast with Nora who was never far away from him and existed as a ball of energy that never seemed to be still. Where Nora was chaos Ren was order. Where Nora was constant motion, Ren was stillness and peace. Where Nora was loud, Ren was quiet. And where Nora was sometimes impulsive, Ren was always carefully planning. Such a violent contrast and yet they were the best of friends. It was nice, Ruby thought.

Tomorrow they had work to do. But tonight, tonight they would rest and they were together. And that was enough. It would have to be.

* * *

Ruby was running through the burning streets, teeming with Grimm. Weiss had been beside her... hadn't she? Where was she? Ruby froze, whirling around, seeking her lost teammate. But Weiss was no where to be found in the immediate area - Ruby huffed and kept moving, hoping she'd find Weiss in time. ... For what? What was she in a hurry for? Weiss would come out of this battle well enough.

She froze. Blood, there was so much blood. Blood, and a severed arm with a recognizable weapon attached to it - one half of Ember Celica. " _Yang_!" The name escaped her lips in the form of a scream.

"We have to keep moving." Weiss was very suddenly _there_ even though she hadn't been a moment ago.  
"But... Yang..."  
"We have to stop the tower from falling, there isn't time!" The girl in white snapped.

This wasn't right. This wasn't how things had happened at all. Even as her subconscious rebelled against the thought, the world shifted around her. All at once becoming the tower that Weiss had been talking about. The tower where the world had crumbled to the ground.

It was surreal, seeing this again and again and being unable to change fate. Except... this time she wasn't a prisoner of her own body. And as Cinder unleased the arrow that would kill Pyrrha _again_ Ruby activated her semblance in a flash of rose petals and materalized between the crazed woman and her friend. "No!" She heard her own voice shout as her flung her arms wide and a burst of white light exploded from her.

Even so the arrow passed through Ruby - piercing her chest with a burning shot of pain. It hurt - it was just a dream, just a vision. Ruby knew that, but even as she knew that, it hurt. It hurt like she was burning from the inside out. Pyrrha behind her yelled something but Ruby had no idea what it was.

Ruby sat bolt upright in bed, panting. Her chest heaved as she struggled to bring in enough air, struggled to find some semblance of calm to hold on to. As she tried to remember where she was. As reality set in, Ruby looked around the room, and found herself thankful to realize that she hadn't _actually_ screamed this time. She hadn't woken them up.

Ruby fell back against the pillows, curling tightly in on herself as she struggled to calm down. Negative emotions only brought Grimm. She couldn't hold onto them, she couldn't acknowledge them. Finally Ruby tried to will herself back to sleep. ... It was a long time til morning still.

* * *

 

It was entirely too early, Ruby had decided. Despite this, she was up and out of bed. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night - unsurprising given Ruby hadn't been able to sleep well in _ages_ it felt like. The nightmares varied in content and intensity, and varied wildly between what had really happened and what could have happened. They always ended one of two ways - either with her own death, or with her watching Pyrrha die. It wasn't something the young huntress found herself able to become numb to.

Ruby wasn't sure why she was bothering to fiddle with her scroll. Sure, she had a local area network going with Jaune, Ren, and Nora but she wasn't in a position to need to use it. Still, doing something with her hands kept her from driving herself mentally crazy. It wasn't working, really. But she figured it was better than nothing. The others were back in their room at the Inn, and Ruby had just stepped outside for a bit of air.

Ruby ended up sitting just on the edge of the village, a little away from where most people were walking. It gave her the illusion of privacy without actually putting herself in physical danger before the rest of the team joined her. They wouldn't be happy if she started with out them. But as she was fiddling with her scroll, Ruby decided to go looking for a video recording she'd done with her team and found something _unexpected._ Two recordings that hadn't been there before.

With a frown the girl selected the first of the offending recordings and waited for it to begin to play - gasping just slightly as the image on her scroll solidified properly.

“Ruby Rose…” The masculine voice trails off as the figure turns to face the camera - revealing none other than Ozpin. “If you’re viewing this recording, I can only presume something terrible has happened, because if not, I would have gone in and stopped the delivery before now. So either I am gone or the Tower has fallen. … Or both.” There is a brief pause in which the silver haired man looks away from the camera, towards the window. “At any rate, regardless of which of these things are true, I’ve either warned you about the recording or I haven’t. And if I have you know what to do, otherwise,” He shrugs, “Well, that’s what the recording is for, after all.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I’d hoped everything would hold together until you were older, until you were ready. You aren’t ready, by any measure, but the world seems intent upon falling around us.” His expression darkens somewhat. “I regret putting so much on your shoulders Miss Rose. But it seems even bringing you to Beacon so early hasn’t given us enough time to get you ready. … Or perhaps it was moving in haste that led our enemies to spring into action as well.” That wasn’t true, entirely. The Fall maiden had been attacked before Ruby was admitted to Beacon.

“By now I’m sure you’ve heard the fable of the Silver eyed warriors. If you haven’t, I encourage you to ask Qrow - or even your father - about it. To make the long story short - you, Ruby Rose, are very important. You may be the last living Silver Eyed Warrior. You may be the world’s last hope.” There is another brief silence, while Ozpin’s expression levels out. “It’s a lot to ask of you, too much to ask of you so young. But we often aren’t given as many choices as we would like. It is essential that you learn to control the power that is your birthright.”

"There's too much you don't know for me to explain everything here. So for now remember for me that many of the fables we hear in childhood are based, on some level, in truth. When you get a chance ask your uncle Qrow about Salem and the Maidens - yes, the four maidens. Tell him about this recording from me if he resists answering you." Long fingers fold together then and Ozpin rests his chin on his joined hands. "Remember that the darkest of nights is still followed by dawn, Miss Rose. Remember that for all that hope can be bitter it is also our greatest weapon. ... And please do try not to repeat Summer's mistake."

Ruby couldn't help the frustration that boiled within her at that. The words didn't make sense, and he was as cryptic as always. The huntress in training could puzzle out most of it, but he'd left her with more questions than answers and a mere indication that she should 'ask Qrow' about these things. So, she'd already heard of the silver eyed warriors from him, and she already knew that she was one and that she'd used that power at the top of the tower. But what Ruby didn't know, and wasn't sure how to figure out, was how that all fit into the implication that she was supposed to be the one saving the world.

Sure, Ruby had always dreamed of saving the world. She had always wanted to extinquish the darkness - but as so many people had told her it was a childish dream. It wasn't reality. It wasn't possible. What was Ozpin playing at? What did he want from her?

And what did he mean about Summer's mistake, anyway? How was Ruby even supposed to know what that meant?

Having finished the first recording, Ruby knew that left the second one. Both had been strange - not there before, certainly. But she hadn't gone through this part of her scroll since she'd left Patch all those months ago. And it was possible, Ruby knew, to send a message on a delay. It made sense that Ozpin had done something like that. And it also didn't. If things were so dire, why leave only a recording? Why not tell her in person sooner? Before everything happened? ... But what was the second recording? Well, there was only one way to find out. Ruby took a deep breath and willed the lingering frustration in Ozpin's direction to fade.

Ruby braced herself and began to play the second recording.

At first, there was nothing on the screen. Just a shot of a wall that Ruby knew to be Ozpin's office. The recording had clearly been taken some time ago with older equipment, as the image wasn't entirely crisp. "I don't really know what you want me to say, Ozpin." The feminine voice was familiar, but Ruby couldn't quite place it.

"Just... the truth. Talk to her like an equal. Tell her what you know about the power you will both share."

"But I'm going to be there to train her."

"Hopefully." Ozpin's voice was calm. "But think of this as a safety net. In case you aren't. Tell her what you would want her to know if, for example, you never went home after this mission." There was always a chance, they both knew it. They both knew there was a chance any time a Huntsman went on a mission they might not come back.

"Leave." The woman said in a quiet voice. "This is... personal."

"Come and find me when you're finished, Summer." Ozpin responds, and then there is the sound of a door closing.

_Summer._ Ruby had only a moment to swallow that revelation before the woman stepped into view of the camera, shedding her white cloak as she did so. Ruby was reminded then how much like her mother she looked. "Speak to you like an equal, hm?" Silver eyes focus on the camera, and for a moment Ruby feels almost as if they're looking _through_ her, even though that doesn't make sense.

"I know I promised you I'd come home, but I'm sure by now you're old enough to understand that sometimes things like that are out of our control. Still, I regret making a promise I couldn't be positive I'd keep, so I'm sorry." She genuinely does sound apologetic as long fingered hands brush red streaked hair over her shoulder. "I love you, you know? More than anything in the world, Ruby, I love you. Your father loves you very much, too. You'll never be alone, Ruby, not really. Not so long as you remember those who stand behind you ready to catch you when, no, _if_ you fall."

"I'm so proud of you. ... Don't look at me like that. It doesn't matter what path you've chosen, it doesn't matter if you're on your knees - figuratively or literally - right now, looking for an answer, trying to find your path. I'm still so very proud of you. Because you're here, because you're fighting. Because you're my daughter and despite all odds I know you will do the right thing. Your choices are no ones but your own, Ruby. Remember that, and don't ever let anyone feel like you aren't good enough because of the choices you've made. We all make hard choices."

"My biggest regret is that if you're watching this, whether you wanted to be a warrior or not, you're going to have to be. If Ozpin really has given you this recording, I can only imagine what led up to it. I have faith in you that you will do the right thing, as best as you can. And I... regret that this recording may be the only guidance you have in learning how to use our shared gift. Because... as of now, I haven't really mastered it myself." Summer sighs, looking away from the camera as if to take a moment to compose herself.

"It comes in fits and starts. Granting me a pool of incredible energy when it's present and locking me away from it otherwise. It doesn't always come when I feel like I need it to, much less when I'd like it to." She pauses again. "On the other hand, it seems to always be there when I really need it, so I suppose it's a start." It was. "It's... not quite like a semblance, which is always with you within reach, if you know how to use it. Instead it's like a resovoir of power which is sometimes out of reach, and the dam holding it back breaks down occasionally in times of need. I'm not sure... if it's supposed to be like that, or if that's a function of my failing to fully master it." A shrug from the older woman.

"Maybe by now you've activated it once already, in which case you probably know what I mean, at least a little. ... The first time I activated my gift...Well. It's a long story, but I'll try to keep it brief. I was still in school at Beacon. We were team STRQ, and we were on a complex practical mission as one of our finals before graduation. We'd done similar a hundred times, and split into pairs as part of the mission - Qrow and Raven, Taiyang and me. Well, something went wrong for Taiyang and I. He was wounded badly and I was exhausted. I had miscalculated gravely, and I was certain it would cost us our lives. I only remember it a little, but I had stepped forward to shield Taiyang as best as I could, hoping to hold on long enough for Qrow and Raven to rejoin us. Suddenly there was an explosion of white light, and I don't... remember anything for a few moments. The next thing I remember Qrow and Raven _had_ rejoined us. But Qrow insisted that the Grimm we were fighting was already dead when they'd arrived ... and that a flash of white light had led them to us."

Summer shrugged again, giving the camera something of a wry look. "It would take months of Ozpin dropping little hints before I understood." There is a brief pause where Summer seems to consider what to say next. "It took longer for me to realize that there was a link between the emotions I was feeling and whether or not I'd be able to reach for the resevoir of power. It only ever comes to me when I'm protecting someone or something. I don't... know if that helps any." Her voice was tinged with regret again. "But concentrate on what you _felt_ the first time it came to you, and I'm sure you'll understand what I mean."

"I'm sorry Ruby. I really, truly am. And I love you so, so much. I know you don't understand why I have to do this. I know. ... I wish I could explain. But there are a lot of things wrong with the world, and I'm doing my part to make them right. I just... I regret what my sacrifices may cost you. Until I see you again, Dearest."

Ruby was still staring at the screen of her scroll when it closed. She barely noticed when the first tears started to fall - only really becoming aware of the fact that she was crying when her vision blurred entirely and she had to struggle to take a quiet breath. It was not the reaction she had anticipated - Ruby had done her mourning.

Maybe it was reliving bloody nightmares repeatedly. Maybe it was the unexpectedness of hearing her mother's voice, of seeing her face and knowing that at least some of her last thoughts had been of Ruby. But the whole thing suddenly felt a lot more bitter, and the pain - the unfairness of it all - threatened to strangle her, for just a moment.

"Ruby?" It was Jaune who spoke first, alerting her to their presence. Ruby took a deep breath and forced the tears to stop.  
"Oh my gosh Ruby are you okay? What's wrong?" Nora, in her typical fashion, spoke almost too quickly for Ruby to process in her state.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm okay." She managed, firmly after a moment. The tears had stopped, though her eyes were still red. "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream last night. It's silly." It was both the truth and a lie. "Are you guys ready to go hunting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some action, I promise!
> 
> Updates for this may be kind of sporadic. Sorry. >//>


	3. Chapter 2: Inside We're Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm hunting and late night talks! Then on to Shion.

The woman lay in her bedroll, a well-banked fire not far away to chase away the evening chill. Others slept scattered around, not far from her. A night of rest, tomorrow they'd go back to doing what they did best, but for tonight they would sleep. Every living being needed sleep, and the sentries would keep Grimm off of them while they slept - or at least raise the alarm.

Still, her sword was close at hand, even as she closed her eyes and willed the darkness to grant her rest. Never trust anyone. Always be ready to fight. Never trust anyone. The strong survived, the weak did not. That was reality.

The woman looked almost peaceful while she slept. But, it seemed her desire for rest was not to be answered - at least not immediately. Instead the woman's semblance activated, trapping her mind in a state that was generally described as a dream. But it wasn't - it was a vision. The same one she'd had almost every night for a month now, except she was having the hardest time deciphering it. Normally she didn't have so much trouble. ...But this one.

It started at a pond - a small wild one from the looks of it. On the far side of the pond were rose vines that bloomed in white roses. The vision would then change to a cavern, and the woman couldn't see what was inside of the cave before her, she could only see the Aura that was clearly radiating from what could only be the Summer Maiden. But as soon as she tried to approach she was attacked by white rose vines that twined around her and threatened to strangle her.

Tonight there was more. As she felt herself wrapped in the vines, another figure appeared. A girl who, from behind, the woman would have sworn was Summer Rose. But Summer was - no. It wasn't Summer, she realized suddenly. The girl wore _red_.

Ruby. Her mind supplied as the vision released her. Ruby was the key to the vision.

But _why_ was such a fragile child instrumental to something so incredibly important?

* * *

The other's hadn't been convinced that she was alright. ... But the recordings had said so little of use that she didn't see any reason to show them to JNR. They had been meant for her - and it wasn't like she was hiding something special, they really hadn't given any information the rest of them didn't already know. Except about her silver eyes, but really Ruby wasn't ready to talk about that. Because talking about that meant talking about Pyrrha... and she still hadn't spoken of what happened on the top of the tower.

Ultimately she didn't feel ready to talk about what had happened up there. Didn't feel ready to acknowledge the trauma that had taken away someone who meant so much to JNR. Because Ruby had been there in time, and she still hadn't saved the red haired warrior who had sacrificed herself to buy time. She hadn't saved Pyrrha, hadn't stopped the tower from falling, hadn't even really killed the Grimm dragon. She had done _nothing_ ultimately. Her father and Qrow had both brought up what she'd done on the tower, but neither of them seemed to understand that she hadn't done anything. It wasn't worth anything given all they'd lost.

The split had been uneven. Ruby was scouting this section by herself while the other three stuck together somewhere back there. But it was for the best, ultimately - Ruby could use her semblance to get her out of trouble if she had to, but she really couldn't do that if someone else was with her. ... Still, while Ruby was making her way through the trees she couldn't help but miss when it would have been team RWBY and Blake would have come with her because Blake was fast enough to get out of the way just as effectively as Ruby.

No. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Ruby forced the thought down, fiercely. Now wasn't the time to reminisce. She had a target to find - a Grimm to eliminate. This was her job, and Ruby liked to think she was okay at it, at least. There would be time later to think about the recordings and figure out how to control the 'gift' of her silver eyes.

Wait. ... There!

"Gotcha." Ruby whispered, eyes flashing slightly as she pulled Crescent Rose from her back. She leveled the weapon at her enemy and fired off a few shots from the sniper rifle portion before bursting into rose petals and then materializing on a tree branch and firing off a few more shots. She'd certainly gotten it's attention, Ruby noted with a flash of pleasure.

With a burst of her aura and flicker of her semblance Ruby sent herself cartwheeling backwards to land in another tree, firing off more shots at the Geist. The goal, of course, was to draw it back to her friends. ... To be fair there was a chance she'd manage to do a number on it on her own, but it hit hard.

Crap, she'd lost it's attention. Well, fine. Another burst of rose petals, and Ruby seemed to hang in the air just in reach of the Geist, striking out with Crescent Rose as it transformed into its full scythe form. And using that momentum Ruby landed on a tree branch and launched herself back in the direction she wanted to go, striking at the large Grimm as she did so.

* * *

"There are more members of JNPR on this team than RWBY, it makes sense to go with JNRR." Nora was explaining as they walked through the trees.

"But Junior isn't a color. Ranger is." Ren pointed out in a mild tone, defending the choice for RNJR. "And we're helping _Ruby_ with her objective, doesn't that make her the leader?"

"Guys can we focus here?" Jaune cut in, sounding just slightly terse.

Thankfully the two really did stop bickering over what they were being called. ... In Jaune's opinion it didn't matter anyway, as long as they stayed together. If they were together and took care of each other the name didn't matter - it was the support. The way they fought together and the way they were there for each other. They were here for answers, they were hear to fix things.

"Here it comes!" It was Nora who called out, as a series of gunshots went off somewhere ahead of them.  
"Is... that thing seriously made of boulders!?" Jaune seemed surprised.

Ren drew storm flower into his hands, and set off his own series of blasts at the Grimm that was intent on the girl dressed in red. "Seems so."

The group of four swirled into action. Well, three of the four did. The fourth - Jaune - was still without his weapon and mostly called out instructions to keep them moving while they fought against the enormous grimm. "Ruby, Nora. Now!"

Not that they needed that instruction, Jaune noted a moment later. Ruby landed long enough to shoot a burst of electricity at Nora who took the blast full on. For a moment it looked bad - it always did - and then Nora channeled the energy and went in for another attack. This time her hammer succeeded in breaking apart one of the beast's arms.

"Jaune look out!" Ruby yelled, and the blond narrowly managed to avoid the strike that downed a tree right on top of where he'd been standing. the fight continued, resulting in them chipping away at the creature - first taking out the other arm, and then concentrating on trying to get at the Grimm's mask.

"Ruby!" Despite Nora's warning, the blow struck the younger girl full on, sending her flying back into a tree with a startled yelp. It was only a moment before there was a blur of rose petals exploding out of the tree branches and back into the fray.

Ren watched the blur that was Ruby re-materialize and seem to hang in the air for a moment as she fired off several shots from Crecent Rose and was thrown backward by the recoil. And then she reactivated her semblance and darted inward again. "Now!" He heard Jaune from somewhere behind them. But that was fine, they knew what to do.

Ren and Nora drove forward at the same time, forcing the Grimm to divide its attentions, and in doing so they created the perfect opening for Ruby to strike at the mask.

And then it was over, almost as suddenly as it had begun.

"Nice job guys." Ruby was grinning, and if anyone remembered the oddity of that morning, they didn't talk about it. "I ... think we ready to go back, right?"

"Crocea Mors should be ready by now, I think." Ren offered lightly.

* * *

"Ruby." Ren's voice came from behind her. The girl didn't look, instead keeping her attention pointedly forward. Her breathing was even, steady. Her hands were clenched into fists beside her. "Are you okay?" He'd stopped about a foot from her, Ruby knew without turning. It was just like Ren - close enough to check on her, but not quite enough to impose.

Close enough to offer support, but not demanding she take it. Not like Nora. Not like Yang- her hands clenched tighter at the thought of her sister. She should say something, Ruby knew. She just didn't know what to say. "I'm fine." She answered first, finally. Even though it was partially a lie. "Why are you still awake?" Is what she asked, finally. She'd managed to get the words out without them sounding clipped, Ruby was proud of herself.

"Couldn't sleep." Ren said it as if it were obvious.

Perhaps it was. But no one said Ruby's mind was working at its best. She just sort of nodded. "Oh." Ruby had bubbled all through dinner, flashing smiles and talking as much as she always had. She'd done everything she could to convince everyone she was okay and this morning was just a fluke. It had to be a fluke because Ruby couldn't be upset now, she couldn't be weak. But pretending everything was okay was kind of tiring, Ruby had realized at some point amid it all.

She just needed a good night's rest. A night where she wasn't listening to Pyrrha's voice in her head or reacting with gut wrenching horror as she stumbled into her sister's severed arm. ... Or worse. It was too much to ask, it seemed. ... It was also a little disappointing to realize that Ren was suffering from lack of sleep too.

"You either, I take it?" Ren didn't normally say so much, and it wasn't hard to read the question as a gentle push towards what was going on in Ruby's mind. Normally she was the talkative one, so it seemed to surprise her when he asked.

Ruby turned then to face him, silver eyes meeting pink. "No, I couldn't." Ruby admitted finally. "Sleep... doesn't come easy these days." It was more of the truth than she'd told anyone since all this started.

The older boy gave Ruby a knowing look, and for a moment Ruby was struck by how little she knew about him. Any questions died on the tip of her tongue though, as she was reluctant to shatter the peace. Ren was an oddly calming presence, Ruby had noticed before. For a moment she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the stillness.

"We should probably at least try to get some rest." She said finally, opening her eyes and raising her gaze to meet his again. Ren nodded a hair and turned on his heel, obviously intending to lead the way back to the room where the others slept.

Tomorrow they would leave for Shion village, and with any luck, they'd get just one step closer to their goal.

* * *

Qrow had been right - Haven was a long way away from home. Ruby didn't entirely mind, most of the time. But, she really hadn't expected to be travelling for quite this long. It was silly, maybe. ..Ruby had only really expected this to take a month or so. Thus far it had been seven, or so, and they hadn’t actually made it to Haven Academy, yet.

“Okay, so maybe I’m just a little paranoid,” Jaune was saying. “But I swear that bird is following us.”

Ruby giggled, her gaze flicking to the bird and then to Jaune, arching an eyebrow. “It’s a crow.” She pointed out, calmly. “They all look the same, there’s no way of knowing if it’s the same bird.”

“...Yeah I guess you’re right.” Jaune responded after a moment. “It’s still weird.”

It was, Ruby admitted to herself, but she didn’t want to feed into Jaune’s paranoia when she had no reason to believe it was a problem. Just a bird - and honestly they were in the forest, of course there were birds. They’d just all been travelling so long that the simplest of things was suspect.

At least, that was what Ruby was going to stick to. They’d left the last village a few days ago and things had been mostly quiet since.

“You know, I would have expected to see more Grimm.” Nora said suddenly.

“I wouldn’t question it.” Jaune added immediately.

Ren made a sound of agreement. “The quiet is nice.”

But strange, Ruby had to agree with Nora. She didn’t say that though, since she didn’t really want to invite trouble. The peace was nice, even if it was suspicious. And Ruby figured they had enough very real problems to go without borrowing more trouble from other sources.

“How much further to Shion?” Nora was asking.

“We should be there by nightfall.” Ren affirmed. “As long as we keep moving.”

That was a given, of course. But unless Grimm suddenly set upon them they were going to keep moving.

"Do you... smell that?"  
"Er. Sorry..." Jaune mumbled.

"Wh- no. Not that. ... Smoke." Ruby corrected firmly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the vision _is_ important, but it may not come up again for a bit. Setting the scene and stuff. Bonus points to anyone who can guess who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to hearing what you think! Comments/Kudos/etc are amazing.


End file.
